Black Hole's Downfall
by Tatooinedweller
Summary: Finally, the perfect plan to kill Luke Skywalker...


The building complex was huge. It had started as a modest, pinprick of a building serving as the new Black Hole organization's H.Q. and had been improved and extended over the years. Build on an asteroid, it was nearly impossible to find for any hero-wannabees. A pair of half-gloved hands twisted a wire nervously. Luke Skywalker, thought Kar Borkil, was certainly not a wannabee. He allowed himself a tight smile of anticipation under his short, tangled, brown beard as he tinkered with the tangled bundle, his sharp brown eyes looking for possible errors. His sources had informed him weeks ago of Skywalker's intention to crash his smuggling organization. To do that, he would have to know where all of the branches are. The only way to get those records was in this very building, in the central room. He rubbed his hands on the loose, casual, black uniform in an attempt to relieve the tension. The outfit was designed to make his heavyset, muscled, rough frame more intimidating, like a guy who would carry out his threats. He turned his mind back to the task at hand. Skywalker would come to this asteroid, looking for the records. When he arrived, the base would be completely empty of valuable equipment and personnel. Well, Kar thought with an anxious grimace, if he'd done his work right it would be impossible to tell from the outside that the base was empty. Kar had heard that Jedi Knights could tell when something was wrong, and he didn't want to take any chances. To ensure that Skywalker penetrated the base, Kar had left the records in the center of the base. They wouldn't be easy to reach, however.  
Kar ran the process over in his head as he attempted to connect the wires. Skywalker would enter and be forced to take the main hallway. The others would be disguised. They would be saved for the latter, much more destructive part of the operation. His passing through the main hallway would set off a series of lethal traps that would surly kill any normal person. If he lived, the last trap would collapse the hallway behind him and block his returning by that way. The leader of Black Hole was not ignorant of the stories of the Jedi's power, nor was he too stubborn to take advice. He would not take chances. That is why he set up the final stage. First, though, Skywalker would have to contend with collapsing ceiling lined with rows of spikes. If he made it out it would have to be in one of the five hallways. This would set off the final trap.  
Kar sighed as he gave a few bolts a final twist and nearly invisible blue rays connected from each side of the hall, leaving only a few centimeters here and there uncovered. He could not return to the central room now until he shut it off, slowly and painfully. That was if Skywalker didn't make it this far. Kar hoped it wouldn't come to that. He stood up slowly. Any movement in or near the laser sensors would immediately set off the final stage: the destruction of the asteroid. It would blow instantly without giving the Jedi any time to think. It would be an expensive loss, but the reward he would collect from Skywalker's recorded death would make up for that. At this very moment cameras all over the buildings, even the asteroid, were recording everything that happened and sending the data to his waiting ship a safe distance away, then to the nearest branch of Black Hole where no doubt his inferiors would watch it and leave if anything went wrong. The plan was perfect; absolutely flawless. His hard work would soon pay off.  
Kar turned to walk away. In doing this, a cylindrical tool fell out of his belt pack and started to roll, slowly, toward the central room. Kar's heart rose to his throat as he glanced nervously at the rolling object. Any movement in or near the sensors... A drop of sweat slid down the leader's forehead. Very soon now... It caught a piece of dust and rolled gently backward. Kar let out a breath. As he turned to leave, the corner of his eye caught the tool bounce ever so gently off the wall, and his eyes widened in terror as it lightly brushed the blue rays...  
  
"It should be right over-" Luke's voice died off as his x-wing was pelted with small rocks. There was no asteroid to be seen. Artoo beeped in a business-like tone, then questioningly. "I don't know Artoo, it must have been destroyed. And rather recently," he added, spotting explosion debris. "Look, there's a ship over there, but I don't think anyone's on it. 


End file.
